Tasia's Recovery
Tasia's Recovery is a story in The IT Files series, which focuses on Tasia Spiro and her state of mind after breaking up with Lucienne Christophe and also while trying to bounce back from the Ouroboros incident. Summary Team Alpha is assigned to act as extra security for a fashion show in Paris being put on by Madam DuBose. Tasia Spiro is still trying to bounce back from breaking up with Lucienne Christophe and ends up protecting Ariel Landry, who goes undercover for the assignment. It becomes clear that Tasia was just assigned to help put Julianne Gladstone and Sonia Castillo at ease since Brianna Gladstone and Angelita Castillo attended the show, so Tasia stops time to have a lot of fun. After the show, Tasia goes to see Devon Von Krieger, who she'd hit it off with and ends up in a relationship with her and Lacey Finnegan. After the assignment, Tasia recounts events to Rory Becker, who is revealed to be using Tasia's Temporal Gene for his own means of amusement. Appearing Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Eve Torres 12.png|Chita Francisco (Eve Torres)|link=Chita Francisco Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Bran (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Bran Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Catherine Zeta-Jones 4.jpg|Sonia Castillo (Catherine Zeta-Jones)|link=Sonia Castillo Elizabeth Mitchell 2.jpg|Janelle Gallegos (Elizabeth Mitchell)|link=Janelle Gallegos Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook (Reshma Shetty)|link=Gitana Brook Doukissa Nomikou 9.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Olivier Martinez 1.jpg|Rafael Calado (Olivier Martinez)|link=Rafael Calado Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage (Summer Glau)|link=Megan Gage Masi Oka.jpg|Juro Takashi (Masi Oka)|link=Juro Takashi Billie Piper.jpg|Lori Jones (Billie Piper)|link=Lori Jones Elsa Pataky 4.jpg|Esther Torres (Elsa Pataky)|link=Esther Torres Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Maryse Ouellet 3.jpg|Ariel Landry (Maryse Ouellet)|link=Ariel Landry Sarah Shahi 4.jpg|Parisa Golzar (Sarah Shahi)|link=Parisa Golzar James Roday.jpg|Shawn Barnaby (James Roday)|link=Shawn Barnaby Aimee Garcia 2.jpg|Octavia Fierro (Aimee Garcia)|link=Octavia Fierro Jessica Boehrs 3.jpg|Katinka Andres (Jessica Boehrs)|link=Katinka Andres Kathy Ireland.jpg|Madam DuBose (Kathy Ireland)|link=Madam DuBose Elizabeth Hurley 2.jpg|Julianne Gladstone (Elizabeth Hurley)|link=Julianne Gladstone Lisa McAllister.jpg|Alene Hatfield (Lisa McAllister)|link=Alene Hatfield Janet Montgomery 3.jpg|Willow Crewe (Janet Montgomery)|link=Willow Crewe Monica Louwerens 2.jpg|Malena Roldan (Monica Louwerens)|link=Malena Roldan Ayumi Kinoshita.jpg|Kazu Shiitaki (Ayumi Kinoshita)|link=Kazu Shiitaki Charlize Theron.jpg|Devon Von Krieger (Charlize Theron)|link=Devon Von Krieger Olivia Wilde 6.jpg|Lacey Finnegan (Olivia Wilder)|link=Lacey Finnegan Heidi Klum.jpg|Hilda Krum (Heidi Klum)|link=Hilda Krum Nicky Whelan.jpg|Audrey Burke (Nicky Whelan)|link=Audrey Burke Geri Halliwell.jpg|Amelia DuGalle (Geri Halliwell)|link=Amelia DuGalle Rosie Huntington-Whiteley.jpg|Meaghan Mason (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley)|link=Meaghan Mason Boa Kwon 2.jpg|Yoon Suk (Boa Kwon)|link=Yoon Suk Adriana Lima.jpg|Lola Mateo (Adriana Lima)|link=Lola Mateo Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster (Holly Valance)|link=Michelle Foster Bar Refaeli.jpg|Tal Reubenstein (Bar Refaeli)|link=Tal Reubenstein Barbara Blank 3.jpg|Evelyn Mero (Barbara Blank)|link=Evelyn Mero Selena Gomez 4.jpg|Angelita Castillo (Selena Gomez)|link=Angelita Castillo Emma Watson.jpg|Brianna Gladstone (Emma Watson)|link=Brianna Gladstone Jennifer Morrison 3.jpg|Kathryn Summers (Jennifer Morrison)|link=Kathryn Summers Abigail Spencer 2.jpg|Tanya Frost (Abigail Spencer)|link=Tanya Frost Sean Lock 2.jpg|Rory Becker (Sean Lock)|link=Rory Becker Charlotte Sullivan.jpg|Marjorie Hopkins (Charlotte Sullivan)|link=Marjorie Hopkins Amy Acker.jpg|Nancy Colfax (Amy Acker)|link=Nancy Colfax Alaina Huffman.jpg|Paige Saunders (Alaina Huffman)|link=Paige Saunders Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Emmanuelle Vaugier 4.jpg|Zelda Parker-Blake (Emmanuelle Vaugier)|link=Zelda Parker-Blake Liz Vassey 3.jpg|Zora Jugovic (Liz Vassey)|link=Zora Jugovic Pumwaree Yodkamol 3.jpg|Malai Kasem (Pumwaree Yodkamol)|link=Malai Kasem Category: Stories Category: The IT Files